A Hanyou's Joy
by Deathangel113
Summary: There are some things that can never be forgotten, secrets that are not meant to be uncovered. When someone Inuyasha thought was dead returns, it’s the beginning of an adventure in which more than one lesson is learned.
1. Prologue: Left Waiting

**Summary****: There are some things that can never be forgotten, secrets that are not meant to be uncovered. When someone Inuyasha thought was dead returns, it's the beginning of an adventure in which more than one lesson is learned.**

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it.**

**

* * *

**

Prologue: Left Waiting

Kagome walked up the hill to where he stood. The wind caught his silver mane and lifted it up before releasing it after a moment. She paused, waiting for him to recognize her. When he didn't she frowned slightly before walking to him. Smiling slightly she stopped beside him and looked out at the lands that stretched out before them. She glanced at him, but he seemed to remain ignorant to her presence. "What are you thinking about?" she asked after a moment longer of silence.

Her voice broke the momentary trance and he glanced at her before looking away without a word.

"This is a really good place to think. It's peaceful."

"Keh."

She smiled slightly. "He speaks." Her eyes returned to him. "Inuyasha…"

He looked at her when she took his hand in her own.

"You know that you can talk to me right?" For a moment she thought that she saw some sign that he wanted to talk to her within his guarded eyes, but as usual he turned away. It hurt her and she released his hand before walking back the way that she had come.

His eyes closed when he heard her retreating footsteps. _I'm sorry Kagome. You just wouldn't understand._

~ * ~ * ~

Sango looked up when she sensed Kagome's approach. She turned towards her and immediately knew that her friend was troubled. To her left she saw Shippo move to run to her friend and she grabbed the back of his vest, keeping him still. He started to complain, but a glare quickly silenced the kitsune. "Kagome…" She ignored her and she marched past her to the tree line behind them.

"Do you think that they got into another fight?" Miroku asked.

"No, they didn't."

"How do you know that?" Shippo demanded.

"We didn't hear anything."

Miroku frowned in silent understanding. His eyes moved to where Kagome had disappeared. She was suffering again and he could only hope that Inuyasha opened up to her soon.

~ * ~ * ~

_I don't understand. I'm there for him. Why won't he open up to me? It's not as if I'm not going to listen to him or anything._ She crossed her arms, her eyes moving to the ground. _Maybe Inuyasha doesn't trust me. He did think that I was Kikyo when we first met. He probably thinks that I'll betray him or leave._ She frowned and shook her head. The hanyou was far to confusing and it left her wondering if it was worth it to continue waiting for him.


	2. Chapter One: Discomfort

****

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it.**

* * *

Chapter One: Discomfort

The village was spread out below them. Inuyasha stared at it with dark eyes, wondering how they had come to this place. His companions were talking, but he didn't hear what was being said between them. There were those of angry villagers that replaced their voices.

"Inuyasha."

He glanced at Kagome when he heard his name. There was concern in her eyes, but it was overshadowed by her apparent annoyance.

She crossed her arms, narrowing her eyes slightly. "We're going to the village."

Nodding absently, he looked back at the village in question. They started walking down, but Kagome hesitated. "Go ahead Kagome." He looked at her and met her gaze. After a moment she nodded and followed after the others. For a time he watched them until he turned around and walked back the way that they had come.

Kagome looked over her shoulder to where Inuyasha once stood; frowning when she saw that he was gone.

* * *

The headman looked at them with obvious uncertainty in its eyes. "I have seen nothing that suggests an evil spirit lurks in my home."

"That may be so, but I do sense one within these walls," Miroku said, his eyes darkening slightly. Looking at the headman, he saw that he had crossed his arms and gave no obvious signs of believing him. "If you would allow me to purify the house I assure you that I will remove this spirit."

He stared at the monk. After a moment though he nodded and stepped aside.

Miroku walked up the steps. He paused and glanced around. After a moment he walked forward to one of the outer walls. Pulling out a sutra he then placed it on the wall and spoke a quiet prayer.

As he prayed Kagome glanced at the headman, noticing the distrust in his gaze and how when he turned in her direction he looked at Shippo and herself with dislike and almost hatred. She had noticed the same look in the other villagers' eyes when they were walking to the headman's household. _Maybe Inuyasha had the right idea. I don't feel welcomed here. _His eyes met hers though he turned back to Miroku.

There was a loud hissing noise and moments later a dark shadow fled the wall before dissolving. He stepped back and looked at the headman who was obviously startled. "Your home has been purified."

"T-Thank you," he said, uttering several more thanks following the first. "Please, allow me to offer you a room and a bath for the night."

"It would be our honor to respect."

The headman bowed his head to him before walking to some unknown part of the house. Following his departure barked orders could be heard to the servants.

"I'm impressed Houshi. I thought that you were going to another poor man," Sango said once the headman was out of earshot.

"My dear Sango, you think to ill of me," Miroku said, feigning a hurt expression.

"It's been well earned."

He shook his head before turning his attention to the road that they had just come from. "I do believe that Inuyasha will not be joining us tonight." There was not explanation needed for the hanyou's absence. It was well known the reasons for him not wanting to be in the village. "Shall we go to find our host then?" He received a nod of agreement from Sango and an excited yes from Shippo. Kagome seemed to hesitate, but after a moment she nodded and walked with them into the confines of the household.

* * *

From his perch in a tree not far from the village's border, he was able to keep a careful eye on the place where his friends rested for the night. A nostalgic look entered his eyes when he noticed that the village had barely changed in almost seventy-five years. He could almost picture the spring when he first stumbled upon this place. His reflections quickly fled him. The villagers' attitudes were probably the same and they would not have forgotten his face or name despite the passing of generations. A nearby presence caused him to turn his head, but there was no one to be seen and the aura that he had briefly sensed was gone. He shook his head and turned back to the village.

* * *

Kagome kept a weary eye on Shippo as he devoured the food before him at an alarming rate. "Slow down Shippo," she warned. He paused briefly, glancing at her as if in confusion before nodding and returning to his meal. She shook her head with a sigh when he neglected to listen to her warning.

"You would think that he hasn't eaten in days," Sango said, watching the kitsune.

She couldn't help, but laugh at the comment and Shippo's annoyed look that followed it.

"You seem to be in a better mood Kagome." Her response was a mere smile, but Sango knew that despite any negative emotions that her friend may be feeling it had more than likely been alleviated by the bath that they had taken prior to dinner. Her attention returned to Shippo when he released a satisfied sigh and sat back, dropping the chopsticks that he had been holding. The headman chose to make his appearance at this time and she turned her head to him.

"Was the meal to your satisfaction?"

"It was indeed. Thank you for your hospitality," Miroku said.

"If you are ready I will have you shown to your rooms."

Miroku glanced at his companions before nodding his head.

The headman left and moments later he was replaced by a servant. She bowed at them, her eyes remaining downcast when she spoke. "If you would please follow me."

He stood, but immediately found himself restrained by Sango's presence at his shoulder. Sighing heavily, he held his tongue rather than question the woman before him. With the demon slayer close by he followed her.

Kagome picked up the stuffed Shippo before following after them. She couldn't help the smile that crept onto her lips when he sighed in contentment and nuzzled into her. A room not far from where they had eaten had been prepared for them. The door slid closed behind them and she glanced at the screen, seeing briefly the retreating shadow of the servant on the other side. Walking to one of the mats, she set the now sleeping Shippo down before sitting down beside him. The hostility that she had seen in the headman's eyes had gone and she wondered if maybe she was just imagining it.

"Are you all right Kagome?"

"I'm fine Sango." She offered her a smile before looking at Shippo's sleeping form.

"The village does not trust us nor do they welcome our presence."

She looked at Miroku in surprise upon hearing his statement. "You noticed that too?" She sighed in relief. "I thought that I was just imagining things."

"No, you were not. It seems that Inuyasha had the right idea not coming here," he said a thoughtful expression crossing his face.

"Do you think that he knew about their feelings?"

"I do not know my dear Sango. There is no guarantee that he did or not. We must remember that he normally does not receive the same welcome that we do, but I cannot help but feel that in this case he did. Any questions though will have to wait for the morning."

"I don't think that I want to stay the night here," Kagome said quietly.

"We could leave, but I think that it would be better for us to take advantage of the hospitality that they give us. I do not believe that they will threaten us, but I will remain awake though and stand guard."

* * *

Shippo was snoring softly at her side. She listened to him, hoping that it will help to lull her to the sleep that refused to come to her. Opening her eyes she stared at the ceiling, watching the shifting shadows that painted it.

"You cannot sleep either?"

Sango's question caused her to turn her head to see both she and Miroku sitting awake. Sitting up carefully so not to disturb Shippo she nodded her head.

"It's astounding that he can sleep so peacefully."

"After everything that he ate I'm not surprised," she said with a chuckle. Shippo shifted beside her and she looked at him when she felt him snuggling up next to her. Smiling gently, she ran her hands through his red hair and heard him sigh in response. "I don't think that I'll be able to sleep at all tonight. I just feel very uncomfortable… As if something horrible will happen to me if I do."

"Inuyasha would not allow anything to happen to you Lady Kagome and neither would us."

"I know," she said, returning her attention to Miroku. "But I think that something would happen to each of us if we slept."

"Nothing will happen."

Despite his assurance though she still felt uncomfortable. _I want to leave, but they would become more suspicious of us._ She felt a brush of fur on her arm and turned her head to see Kirara who meowed as if to comfort her. With a smile she petted her head and watched the feline as she returned to Sango and curled up at her feet.

* * *

He had circled the village, following the trail of the unknown presence. It had reappeared only a few hours earlier and he had spent the time tracking it. The presence was familiar, but he couldn't believe that it was what it seemed to be. The trail went cold and he lowered himself to the ground. Sniffing the ground, his eyes widened slightly when he found a faint scent. _No… That's impossible._ Standing up, he looked around only to see nothing. There was no presence beside the village nearby and no scent to reveal otherwise.

* * *

"My companions and I thank you for your hospitality," Miroku said, bowing his head to the headman.

"You are welcome to remain here for the morning meal."

"No, we must be on our way. Thank you though for the offer."

A look of relief appeared on his face for a moment, but was quickly replaced with one of seriousness. "If that is what you must do I hope that your travels are safe." He bowed his head to them before watching the group as they walked away from the village. Frowning, he kept a close eye on them until they were gone from his sight. Calling a servant to his side, he whispered to him before the servant left.

* * *

"They are making sure that we leave," Sango whispered.

"I have noticed." They passed the boundary of the surrounding wall and only then did Miroku turn his head enough so that he could see the man in servant's garb standing just within the wall and watching after them. They walked up the hill and reached the summit that they had stood on looking down at the village only the previous day. Inuyasha was no where in sight and a look of confusion appeared on each of their faces. Very quickly though they sensed his aura and the sun glinted off of his silver hair when he appeared.

"Where were you Inuyasha?" Shippo asked immediately upon his appearance.

"Keh." He crossed his arms and didn't look at any of them. "Are we ready to go?"

"Yes, we are."

He started walking, sensing them following after him. Walking through the forest they headed east, starting to make their way around the village.

"Inuyasha, do you know anything about that village."

His ears twitched and he almost stopped in his tracks. "No," he said, keeping his voice level.

Miroku didn't press the matter. He glanced at Sango, exchanging a look with her that betrayed the fact that they both knew that he was lying.

Silence replaced any conversation, the only noise being the forest around them and Shippo's intermittent outbursts. The forest gave way to a valley and glancing towards the southwest the village could be seen less then a mile away. Inuyasha slowed his pace gradually. "We're going a different way."

"Is there a particular reason why Inuyasha?"

"Don't bother me monk."

His sudden aggression startled them. Kagome narrowed her eyes at his back. "Inuyasha." He appeared to flinch over so slightly at the sound of her voice and she waited for him to do something else, but he remained silent. She wanted to say the word, but she didn't.

Miroku glanced around and looked in curiosity when he saw a stone several feet away.

The sound of footsteps moving to his left caused him to turn his head. "Oi monk, where are you going?"

He knelt down before the stone, reading the symbols engraved within it.

"What is it Inuyasha?" Shippo called, jumping out of Kagome's arms and running to where Miroku knelt.

"This is the grave of Lady Umiko of the village that we visited." He rose and turned to face Inuyasha. "Inuyasha?"

"It's nothing monk."

Miroku glanced at his other companions after Inuyasha started to walk away from them. He sighed and shook his head before walking back to them. Shippo leapt onto his shoulder and he glanced at him before he shook his head and followed after the hanyou.


	3. Chapter Two: Raised Walls

******Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two: Raised Walls

The village had been left far behind them, but the hanyou's agitation had remained. Kagome looked in concern at Inuyasha. There seemed to her to be no reason for his demeanor. He had not gone into the village like them. He had not spent the night there. She wanted desperately to talk to him, but knew that he would either ignore her or snap at her. He had been doing both in response to any of the group who had attempted to talk to him during their trek. Sighing heavily, she stared at the ground. It looked the same and she found herself wishing for different surroundings then the one that they currently walked through. Glancing ahead she saw the mountains in the distance. If they continued in their direction, they would reach there and she hoped that the change of scenery would bring a lighter mood to the group.

"Kagome."

She glanced over her shoulder at Sango. "Yeah?" she asked with a slight smile. The demon slayer motioned for her to walk beside her so she slowed her pace until they were walking abreast to one another.

"I wonder if everything is all right."

Immediately, she knew what it was that she was referring to. She shrugged and sighed heavily. "I don't know. We probably won't find out."

"Yes, you're right." Looking at Kagome she could see the concern that lined her face. She reached over and gave her shoulder a slight squeeze, offering her a reassuring smile when the maiden looked at her.

Sango's smile was contagious and she found herself returning the smile. The upturned lips seemed to help raise her spirits lightly and Inuyasha current mood no longer seemed as important. Her concern had diminished to a small extent and she relaxed. Looking at Inuyasha's back she pushed any remaining feelings about his mood to the back of her mind. She wouldn't trouble herself about it until later when she would question him again.

* * *

His ears twitched. They had not named him, but he knew that the two were talking about him. Closing his eyes, Inuyasha did his best to stem the anger that threatened to make him turn and snap at the group. Being sat was not on the list of his top priorities. A passing breeze ruffled his hair. He sniffed the air and he caught the scent that had been carried with it. He stopped and glanced around. The source was not visible, but he knew that it was there.

"Is something wrong Inuyasha?"

He did not answer immediately. His amber gaze swept the surrounding area again before he started to walk again. "It was nothing." His ears twitched. Somewhere far behind them he had thought that he had heard the sound of rustling.

* * *

The fire flickered before them. The flames danced amidst popping wood and swirling smoke. Kagome stared in the oranges and yellows. Inuyasha had gone shortly after they had stopped and he had yet to return. She knew that he was avoiding them, specifically her. Whatever was on his mind, he apparently did not want them to know anything about it. A cup of ramen appeared before her face and she sat back quickly, staring in surprise at the food.

"Here you go Kagome."

She followed the hand that held the food to the owner's face. Shippo was staring at her and she gave him a smile. "Thanks Shippo." She took the cup from him and stirred the noodles with her chopsticks. Beside her she could hear slurping and she glanced at him for a brief moment.

"What is on your mind Kagome."

Her answer was not immediate. She ate a few mouthfuls of noodles, chewing thoughtfully.

"Inuyasha?"

"Yes," she finally said.

Miroku nodded in an understanding manner. "Do not worry. He is just in another one of his moods and I am sure that eventually he will see the error of his ways."

"What error Miroku?"

"Well my dear Sango…" He rubbed the back of his head. "The cruel way that he has been speaking to us."

"That is not completely unusual."

"Yes. That is true…"

Sango shook her head and looked at Kagome. "He'll talk to you Kagome when he is ready."

She nodded and forced a smile. "I guess that you're right." _I just hope that he will._

* * *

He stood a distance away, looking at the grave. The area was still, silent. He glanced at the village. It was dark and he could picture the villagers sleeping soundly. His gaze returned to the grave and he walked over to it. Kneeling down on the ground, he read the figures carved into the stone. "I'm sorry… About earlier." He looked away, his ears flattening down against his head. "It's not nothing… You weren't nothing."

_"Inuyasha!"_

_"Stay away from my daughter. I want you out of this village."_

_"Inuyasha, please… do not leave me. I…"_

His eyes closed and he lowered his head. "I'm sorry," he repeated. Lying down the few flowers that he held on the ground, he rose. "I…" He looked away from the grave again. Looking towards where he had come, he then looked at the grave again before walking away. The scent of blood still permeated the area.

* * *

Dark brown eyes watched the retreating form of the hanyou. The half-moon's light reflected off of his silver hair. When he gone the bushes rustled as it crept forward. Stopping before the grave, it reached out a scarred pale hand and touched the stone, fingertips brushing across the name. The brown gaze lowered to the flowers and it touched the white petals.

* * *

They were asleep. He paused at the edge of the clearing where the group had chosen to stop for the night. His gaze swept over his companions, his friends. Miroku slept near the fire that was now only smoldering embers. Sango was lying only a few feet away from the monk, Kirara curled up next her head. Kagome was lying in her sleeping bag and he could see from the tuff of red hair that Shippo slept with her. He took a few steps towards the fire, but stopped when he heard his name.

"Inuyasha," she repeated.

His gaze returned to Kagome who was watching him. "Go to sleep Kagome."

She ignored him and sat up. Her gaze followed him as he moved to the fire and tossed a few sticks onto the embers, rejuvenating the dying flames. "Where were you Inuyasha?"

"I was making sure that there weren't any demons in the area."

"You were gone for hours."

"I had to kill a few," he muttered.

"Inuyasha…"

"Just go to sleep." He walked over to a tree and sat down. Crossing his arms he then closed his eyes. There was the sound of movement and then silence. Opening his eyes he looked at Kagome who was now crouching in front of him. "What do you want?"

"Inuyasha…" Reaching out, she touched his hand. He visibly tensed and she reluctantly pulled her hand away. "Please don't lie to me."

There was sadness in her brown eyes and he lowered his gaze so that he would no longer have to see it. "I was just looking around the area Kagome." For a time she was silent and he expected her to question him further. When he looked at her though she nodded and returned to her sleeping bag. She turned so that her back was facing him and he looked away. _Damn it._

* * *

The silence from the past two days continued. Sango looked at Kagome. She appeared to be in a lighter mood, but she could tell that she was still troubled. Behind her she could sense Inuyasha. His mood had not lessened and she could not help but wonder if something had happened when Inuyasha had returned from patrolling. Shippo's laughter distracted her and she watched as the kitsune suddenly leapt from Miroku's shoulder and ran several feet ahead of him.

"At least one of us is in a good mood."

"He's a child Houshi. He's supposed to be in a good mood."

The kitsune ran back to them and leapt onto Kagome's shoulder. "Here you go Kagome."

She smiled and took the flower that he offered her. "Thanks Shippo." His green eyes held her own, as if looking for something before he smiled and jumped to the ground and ran off again. She looked at the flower in her hand for a moment before she sniffed at it. The scent was sweet, pleasant. Her smile grew and she looked over her shoulder at Shippo.

"Settle down," Inuyasha barked when Shippo tossed several acorns at him.

"Leave him be Inuyasha," Miroku said calmly. "Let him have some fun."

Inuyasha grumbled under his breath, but did nothing.

Laughing, Shippo ran past the hanyou to the tall grass to the side. He paused when he saw a sudden movement from the corner of his eye. Looking in that direction, he smirked when he saw a pair of black dog-ears. "This will be fun." The pair of ears disappeared a second later. Crouching low, he approached the area where he had seen it slowly. As he drew closer, he stopped before leaping at the spot. "Got you!" he shouted when he landed on his prey. "Hey!" He found himself being thrown aside and after regaining his senses glared at the retreating dark form. "Oh no you don't!" He started forward, but stopped suddenly when the form stopped and turned to face him. "Hey, you're not a dog you're a… Ow!" He grabbed his hand when it was bitten.

"Shippo!"

He looked up to see the group running towards him. "Kagome!" he called as he ran to meet them. Kagome opened her arms and he leapt into them. "She bit me," he pouted as she hugged him close.

His statement confused her. "Who did?" She followed his finger when he pointed at a spot within the tall grass. "I thought that it was a dog, but it was a girl."

"A girl?" Inuyasha moved past her, marching towards the spot that Shippo had pointed to. "Inuyasha wait!"

Miroku hastened after the hanyou. "Inuyasha, if it is a girl then…" He stopped beside him and stared in surprise at the small girl cowering in the grass and staring up at him with frightened eyes. His gaze focused on the black dog-ears that were flattened against her head.

"Is something wrong? Miroku!"

"Stay where you are," Inuyasha called to the others, but to his own annoyance as annoyed.

"Inuyasha, why…? Oh!" Kagome stared at the girl, her eyes wide.

"Is that an inu-hanyou?" Sango asked.

"It appears so," Miroku answered.


	4. Chapter Three: Lure to Stay

******Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Three: Lure to Stay

The dark brown orbs were full of fear, distrust, and other emotions that caused her to pity the girl. Kagome stretched out her hand to her in a kind manner, but when she shrunk away withdrew her hand. "What's your name?" she asked quietly. She received no answer and the young girl shrunk further away from her. Inuyasha knelt down beside her and she glanced at him.

He stared at the girl who stared at him. Her gaze left his for a brief moment when Miroku shifted behind him before returning to him. "Come on," he said, holding out his hand.

"Inuyasha…" She looked back to the young hanyou when she crept forward slowly before taking his hand. His expression had visibly softened and she found herself smiling if only a little. Despite being very confused, she found the sight to be endearing.

His hand closed over the girl's and when he turned back to the group, his gaze had hardened again. He felt the girl press against his leg, her other hand grasping the fabric of his pant leg. A glance at her showed that she was hiding. "Let's go."

There were no questions asked as the group moved on. It was strange that the child would go to Inuyasha, but not completely so. The female's actions were dismissed as a sense of trust towards someone who was the same as her. Humans were among those who were distrusted by hanyous.

Kagome glanced at the young female as they walked. There was something about her, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was. It was irritating. She glanced at Inuyasha, but there was nothing in his expression that suggested what he was thinking of. The unnamed hanyou still clung to his leg and was staring fixedly at the ground. She wanted to question Inuyasha, even though she didn't know what she would ask him. There was the familiar question as well as a thousand others that remained unknown. The question as to why Inuyasha had acted the way he did was not among them, was not the question that the others would eventually ask. She knew that he had his moments. He was caring even if that part of him was not as noticeable. The young hanyou glanced at her and she lowered her gaze, caused her to look away quickly. There was fear in the girl's eyes. It hurt, but she could not blame the child. There was no reason for her to not feel like that around them. After a moment, she moved ahead to where the others were, if only to soothe the girl.

"Who do you think she is?" Shippo asked in a hushed tone, looking over his shoulder at young female.

"An outcast I presume," Sango said. "It is not strange to find hanyous wandering around in the wild. My village discovered several when we were traveling to exterminate youkai."

"What happened to them?"

"We normally left them on their own. If they were abandoned at birth though...." Her eyes darkened slightly and she lowered her gaze to the ground. "Sometimes it was necessary to do things rather than let them suffer."

Sango did not need to voice it for her to know what they did to the very young hanyou. Kagome found a knot forming in her throat. While the intentions were good, the mere thought was horrifying. She found herself wondering what had happened to this hanyou. The girl could not have been abandoned at birth if she was still alive now. She would have been killed fairly quickly by youkai or humans. It was possible that she had a loving mother that died or the girl had been driven out from where ever she had made her home. Shippo leapt into her arms and she wrapped her arms around the kitsune. He nestled into her arms and started to pout about his hand. She looked at the bite wound, but it wasn't too serious. For his sake though, she kissed his hand and a smile broke out across his face. She smiled herself and released him as he jumped back to Miroku's shoulder.

"What are we going to do with her?" he asked.

"I don't know," Miroku said. He had been thinking the same thing and he suspected that the others were as well. "We could always take her to live with Lady Kaede, but she seems distrustful of humans."

"So was Inuyasha."

"That is true."

Kagome smiled slightly and looked back at the girl. Taking her back with them might be a good idea. She would be of help to Kaede and she was rather certain that the villagers wouldn't run her out.

"She might have a home."

"I do not believe so, Shippo." Miroku glanced at Sango. "What do you think?"

"It might work, if she does not run off before hand."

"Why would she?' the kitsune questioned.

"She has no reason to stay with us."

* * *

Inuyasha listened to their conversation in silence. Whatever he thought about it though, remained absent from his face. His thoughts were else where. Reaching down, he patted her head as if to assure her. Shippo was staring at them and he glared at the kitsune, watching as he stuck his tongue out at him before looking forward. He felt her grip on his pant leg loosen and a few seconds later he felt her small hand close around his fingers. His gaze turned down to her and he saw her staring up at him before looking away. The corners of his lips twitched and held her hand in his. She was leaning against him, sticking close to his side.

* * *

"Thank you, Kagome." Miroku took the steaming cup of instant noodles and breathed in the appetizing scent.

"Here you go, Inuyasha."

He took the cup, but didn't start eating. Instead he was looking at Kagome who was trying to beckon the young hanyou over to them.

Kagome sighed and sat back, frowning slightly. The instant that they had stopped for lunch the girl had run off and hid herself in a nearby tree. The girl was now watching them closely. She knew that she was hungry, but fear seemed to be keeping her at bay. Setting the cup down, that she had hoped would lure her over, she looked at the rest of the group. There was the silent question for help.

Setting his noodles down, he took the cup that Kagome had been holding. Looking at the girl, he motioned her over.

The group watched closely.

Looking between the humans and Inuyasha she shrunk back. After several minutes though, she climbed down the tree and slowly crept over to Inuyasha. The cup was offered to her and she glanced at it before taking it and the chopsticks from him. Very quickly though, she had moved several feet away. Sniffing at the food, she lifted some of the noodles out before hesitantly licking them. Her eyes widened slightly and she quickly started to eat it.

"I think she likes it," Shippo said as he watched her eat.

"Nicely done, Inuyasha."

"Keh." He shrugged off Miroku's compliment and started to eat his ramen with the same fervor as usually did.

Kagome smiled and watched her for a moment longer before eating her own lunch. Several minutes later, she felt more than saw the presence beside her. She glanced over in time to see the girl set the empty cup and the utensils next to her before she darted off.

"It appears that she had a home once," Sango noted.

"So it seems." Miroku looked at the tree where the young hanyou had returned to. She was watching them as closely as before. "I believe that she is going to stay with us for now."

"Why do you say that, Miroku?" Shippo questioned, looking at the monk curiously.

"We have food."

Kagome frowned slightly, for some reason bothered by what they were saying. "She's more than welcome to eat as much as she needs." She picked up the empty cup and tossed it into the fire along with her own.

"I didn't mean to suggest."

"I'd be quiet, Monk," Inuyasha warned, mildly amused.


	5. Chapter Four: A Friendly Gesture

******Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Four: A Friendly Gesture

She crept slowly around those who were sleeping. The kitsune shifted and she froze, her eyes remaining on his sleeping form. When he didn't move any again she continued her approach. A few more short feet and then she stopped. Sitting back on her heals, she examined the one whose name she had learned to be Kagome. Slowly, she extended her hand towards her.

There was a presence beside her. She opened her eyes and started when she saw the young hanyou looking at her, only a short distance away. The female quickly moved back and she sat up. "It's alright," she said. The girl was several feet away, crouched low and looking frightened. Moving her arm, she watched as the girl backed up several more inches. She saw her gaze flicker towards her bow and arrows. "No, I'm not reaching for that." She smiled at her, attempting to assure her. Extending her hand to the girl, she made no further move beyond that. "It's alright." The girl took a step towards her and she nodded. "It's okay," she said quietly. Another step was taken and another. The girl extended her hand and she moved forward a little to reach for it. Small, cool fingers brushed against hers. The small hand hovered over hers. Shippo muttered something in his sleep. She watched as the girl looked in fear at the kitsune before running off. She sighed and lowered her hand. Looking at Shippo, she watched as he turned over before lying still. She glanced to where the girl had gone, but she was no where to be seen. After several more minutes, she laid down. She continued to gaze at the spot, wondering. Why had she come over to her? Curiosity, she supposed.

Inuyasha opened one eye and looked at Kagome. For several long minutes she stared off to where she had gone. In time though, her eyes drifted closed, laden by sleep. He turned his head when he felt a gentle touch to his shoulder, barely noticeable except for the slight movement of the fire rat. She stared at him, black ears lowered slightly. He made a slight motion with his head and she crawled onto his lap. Wrapping his arms around her, he petted her hair in a soothing manner. She snuggled up close to him. "Where have you been?" There was no answer given to him.

* * *

"It appears that our young friend has not left us."

The eyes of the group, save for Inuyasha's, turned towards where Miroku was staring at. The girl was sitting in the tree several feet away from them. Her gaze was focused on them, but diverted when after a time when they continued to look at her.

"There's nothing wrong with that," Kagome said. She hadn't been certain when she woke if the girl had even lingered after she ran off the previous night. The girl was no where to be found when she woke a few short hours ago and she had even searched for her to no avail. It appeared, now though, that she had just been hiding. Setting aside some extra food, she gave the rest of her friends their shares of the food that the village had given them prior to their leaving.

"I'll give it to her," Shippo said.

Before she could stop him, the kitsune had scooped up the food and was running over to the tree. She watched him go and shook her head, deciding to let him make an attempt.

He stopped at the base of the tree and stared up at her. She had shrunken away, hiding herself amidst the leaves. "Hey. You can come down." He waved the small package of food. The girl appeared a bit more interested, but she made no sign of moving. "Come on."

"Leave her alone, runt."

"I can do it, Inuyasha. You're bad mood is probably scaring her."

"Keh."

He made a face at the hanyou before looking back up into the branches. "It's food. See?" He pulled out a strip of dried meat and showed it to her. She still didn't' move. Frowning, he put it back away. He tucked it away into his vest before jumping onto the tree trunk. Climbing up it easily, he pulled himself up into the lowest branch. There was the rustling of branches and he looked up to see that she had moved higher up. He frowned and jumped to the next branch. "Come on."

"Shippo," Sango started. Miroku put an arm on her hand and she looked at him.

"Let's see what happens."

She stared at him for a moment before nodding.

They had climbed as high as they could go. Pulling himself up onto the last sturdy branch, he straddled it and looked at her. Her back was pressed against the trunk of the tree and she was watching him warily. He reached into his vest pocket and watched as she lowered herself into a crouch. "It's okay." Taking out the package, he showed her the food before offering it to her. "Here. Take it."

She stared at him, her gaze not leaving his.

"Take it." He waved the package and he watched as she moved a little more away from him as a result. "It's not poisoned." He took out a strip of meat. Breaking off a small piece, he put it in his mouth and chewed. "It's good," he said. He offered her the remaining strip. She appeared hesitant. After a moment though, she moved forward and the food was taken from his hand. Very quickly, she moved away from him.

Sniffing the meat, she licked it before taking a bite.

"It's good, right?" She was silent, but finished off the meat quickly. He held the package out to her and, in similar fashion as before, she took it from him. He watched as she ate. She was being protective of her food he noticed, shrinking away and looking at him sharply when he shifted out of discomfort. Remaining still, he waited until she was finished. The cloth the food had been wrapped in was placed before him and he took it. "What did you think?" He received no answer. Shrugging, he climbed down to the next branch. "Come on," he said, waving for her to follow.

She watched him as he climbed down. When he was several branches below her, she climbed down after him.

Jumping to the ground, he looked back up into the tree. She was in the lowest branch, watching him closely. He motioned for her to come down, but she gave no sign of moving. Shrugging, he walked over to Kagome and handed her the cloth.

"You got her to eat?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah. I had to corner her though."

"You're lucky that she didn't turn on you," Sango said.

"I don't think that she'd hurt me. She's just scared is all." He looked over his shoulder at her. She was still in the tree.

"Just be less forceful next time."

"I wasn't-"

"Listen to her."

"Maybe you should listen, Inuyasha."

He frowned and gave the kitsune a dark look. No move was made to punish him though. He was in little mood to be end up face first on the ground. From the corner of his eye, he watched as the girl continued to stare at the group. She wanted to come down, he knew that she did, but she was afraid. He didn't blame her. He knew what it was like to be in that place. At least she was safe now.

"We should continue on our way," Miroku said, standing up. "Don't you agree, Inuyasha?"

"Keh." He stood up. Waiting for the others to prepare to leave, he then started to walk when they started to leave camp. Behind him he could hear her jump to the ground and her quiet footsteps as she ran after them. A second later she had grabbed his hand. He glanced at her before looking forward.

Kagome glanced over her shoulder. Surprise appeared in her eyes before vanishing. Looking forward, she smiled. The image of Inuyasha holding the young hanyou's hand was engraved into her memory.


	6. Chapter Five: Vanished

******Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Five: Vanished

She had not left as they had expected her to. Days passed and each one she could be found in a tree just outside of the campsite. If they did not make camp in a forest then she would be found several feet away from camp, either curled up in the grass or behind large rocks if there were some in the area.

To say that she was happy that the young hanyou had remained with them would be an understatement. Admittedly, a part of her expected to wake up one morning to discover that she had disappeared. It had yet to happen though, so she did what she could. The girl had yet to come near any of them save for Inuyasha and even then it was only if he was a part from the group. What had happened the one night when she had woken to the girl next to had yet to repeat itself. She hoped that the girl would come to her, but it was something that had yet to occur. Kagome looked to where she now was. The female was several feet away from them, perched on a fairly large rock. They had come to a stop beside a river. It was flooded because of the melted snow from the mountains. Currently, they were taking a break and figuring out how to cross. It would be simple for Kirara and Inuyasha to help them across, but the girl was another problem.

"Why don't we look for a bridge?" Shippo asked. He spun one of his tops, watching as it knocked over some stones that he had stacked before falling onto its side. "I"m sure that there's one here."

"That is very possible. We will have to look for one, but if there is one we do not know where it is located or if it has been destroyed by the flood waters," Miroku said. He opened one eye when Inuyasha suddenly appeared beside him.

"It's been knocked over," Inuyasha said. He was dripping with some water as if he had fallen into the river.

Shippo took in his appearance with an amused expression. "What happened to you?"

"Damn insect."

"That is unfortunate."

"Kirara can carry us across." Sango glanced at the girl before looking forward. "I am certain that she will be willing to carry her as well."

The fire cat meowed, as if in agreement.

"Let us go then."

Shippo jumped to his feet before running over to where the girl was. She shrunk away and he slowed his approach. "Come on. Kirara will carry you." The girl didn't move. Her gaze though, darted over to the fire cat. "She's nice," he said. He held his hand out to her, moving forward slowly. "Come on." His foot caught on a rock and he stumbled forward.

Her gaze returned to the kitsune. Fear flashed in her eyes. Turning, she darted towards the river, ignoring the warning cries behind her. Her toes touched the water and she jumped. There was a splash and then water enveloped her. Her hand closed on a rock and she pulled herself up on the opposite shore. Shaking herself off, she ran up the slight slope before hiding herself within the grass.

"No!" She ran after the girl. There was a flash of red in her peripheral vision and she watched as Inuyasha jumped, hand outstretched the grab the back of her clothes. He missed and her heart skipped a beat when she disappeared under the fast moving waters. Seconds later though, she appeared and she watched as she pulled herself out of the river. Releasing a heavy sigh of relief, she closed her eyes and shook her head. When she opened her eyes again, the girl was gone.

"Come on, Kagome."

She looked at Inuyasha's crouched form and after a moment's pause, climbed onto his back. His hands gripped her legs and she wrapped her arms securely around his neck when he rose. There was the familiar rush when he jumped across the river. An instant later she was on her feet again. She glanced at him. His amber gaze searched the grass for the girl. He was worried, she realized. She looked, but the young hanyou was gone from her sight. Reaching over, she lightly touched his hand.

He started, looking at the woman beside him. "She didn't go far," he said, quickly looking away.

Looking over her shoulder, she saw that the others were almost across the river. The sound of him moving caused her to look at him again and she watched as he started to walk into the grasses. She was torn between waiting and following after him. The moment of indecision lasted only a short moment before she chose the former and followed after him.

"Kagome, wait up!" Shippo leapt off of Miroku's shoulder and bounded after the miko.

* * *

The fire crackled, hungrily snapping at the skies. Around it, the group was silent, staring into the flames. An uncomfortable mood hovered over the make-shift camp.

Sango looked at Kagome from across the fire. The woman's eyes were downcast, her expression grim. She was worried, that much she knew. Her friend was too kind and had allowed herself to become attached to the young hanyou. "I am sure that she is alright," she said in attempt to comfort her. A nod was her only response.

Propping her chin up with her hand, she watched the flames dance. _Where did she go? No one just vanishes._ There was the sound of movement in the bushes and she looked up expectantly, hoping to see the girl appear. Nothing made itself known though and after a moment she lowered her gaze again. _It doesn't make any sense. Inuyasha said that she didn't go far, but we couldn't find her. Where could she have gone._ There was the familiar fear that a youkai could have grabbed her, but Inuyasha had said that he didn't smell any blood. She could have just run off. That was the most likely answer and the one that she knew was most likely right. The girl really had no reason to stay with them. She wasn't even sure why she had in the first place. Yet, she wished the young hanyou was still with them. She missed her. The chance of her coming back though was very little, but there was still a chance. There was another rustle of bushes and she looked up. Inuyasha appeared a few seconds later. Immediately her gaze moved to his side, but there was no one with them. His expression alone told her that his search had been for naught. She followed him with her eyes as he moved to sit just outside of the fire light, leaning against a tree and closing his eyes. There was no chance for her to speak. He wouldn't listen to the questions that she wanted to ask of him. That she was certain of. With a sigh, she turned away.


	7. Chapter Six: Gone

**********Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Six: Gone

How had this happened? It shouldn't have happened again? She shouldn't have gone again. He shouldn't have lost her again.

Inuyasha glared out in the darkness. This wasn't his fault. Not this time. Something though, made him want to blame himself. He diverted his gaze, choosing to look instead at Kagome. Her face was peaceful now. The scent of her tears still lingered in the air. She had cried herself to sleep. He should have comforted her. He should have assured her that the girl would be alright. She was a hanyou after all and was tougher than humans. He hadn't though. Instead he had sat, pretending to sleep as he listened to her quiet sobs. He turned his gaze away from her. Guilt. He despised the emotion that seemed to haunt him with every step that he took. Again, he told himself that it wasn't his fault.

* * *

The morning brought nothing except for a new day and several more hours of travel. Despite their nearness to the village they were slow to start out.

Kagome looked at the untouched cup of ramen that she had left out. Inuyasha was gone when she had woken. Miroku had assured her that he had only gone to search for the girl one more time before they continued their travels, but she found herself feeling uncertain. If the girl had disappeared why not him too? She tried her best not to think of such thoughts, but as the minutes ticked by and he had yet to return she found her fears growing. What if he did not return? She had thought of such things before, but only in passing thought. It had never seemed like something that would happen. He had to stay with her. There was no reason for him to leave. She could detect the jewel shards and he could not find them without her. If anything, that was the only reason for him to stay. Breakfast was finished and she disposed of the trash in the fire. His ramen she reluctantly discarded of as well. It was a waste of food, but no one else would eat.

"Shall we continue?"

"Shouldn't we wait for Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"He said that if he had not returned in an hour's time that we were to continue on without him. He will catch up with us," Miroku said.

There seemed to be a great amount of reluctance that they started walking where they had left off the previous day. They were not too far from the village though, so there was no reason to be too concerned.

She continued to look over her shoulder as they walked, expecting to see him behind her each time. However, he was not there. Shippo jumped onto her shoulder, startling her.

"Don't worry, Kagome. Inuyasha will catch up."

"I know."

He frowned to himself before looking over his own shoulder. The road behind them was empty. "Are you going back to your own time once we get to the village?" he asked in attempt to distract her.

"Yes, I have some tests to take." She sighed heavily at the thought. Her studies had been neglected this journey and she had completed little of the homework that she had brought with her. _Maybe I should just stay here._ She couldn't, she knew, even if there was no reason for her to return to her time. She was already behind in her classes.

"Welcome back, Inuyasha."

Miroku's voice drew her back from the nightmare that awaited her when she returned home. Looking ahead of her, she saw that Inuyasha was back and that he, Miroku, and Sango were now talking. The journey back, again, delayed. The young hanyou, she noticed, was no where to be seen.

"Were you able to find her, Inuyasha?" Sango questioned.

"No."

His answer caused her to lower her gaze to the ground. Any hope of the seeing the girl again vanished in an instant. Why she had even thought....

Inuyasha glanced at Kagome when he sensed her change of demeanor. Guilt attacked him. He should have found her. "Let's go," he said, turning around and starting to walk again.

"I'm sure that she's alright," Shippo said, trying to reassure her.

She could only nod, not able to believe something so uncertain.

* * *

"Welcome back," Kaede said when the four appeared. "Kagome has returned home already?"

"Keh. She has tests."

"I see." She turned her gaze from Inuyasha to Miroku. "How was your journey?" Her gaze returned to Inuyasha when he suddenly left.

"It went well," Miroku said in answer.

"That is good to hear."

* * *

He sat in the branches of the Goshinboku. His thoughts were tumultuous and he found himself unable to focus. He was furious with himself. He should have been able to find her. Her should have been able to bring her back and put Kagome at ease. He shouldn't have lost her again. Growling to himself, he crossed his arms and closed his eyes. The calm that normally entered his being when he was at the Sacred Tree did not this time. "Damn it." His eyes opened and he glared at the surrounding trees. Why hadn't he been able to find her. No one just disappeared. No one vanished without a trace. "Why the hell did you leave?" he asked. There was no answer. A part of him expected one, hoped for one. Maybe he was being punished. It was his fault after all that she and Umiko had been.... His ears twitched. That was impossible. Jumping from the branches, he crouched on the ground and sniffed the air. That scent.... He started running from the forest and back to the village.

* * *

All eyes turned to the doorway when Inuyasha appeared.

"What can I do for you Inu-"

Ignoring Kaede, he strode across the room to the corner where the young hanyou sat.

"I found her outside the village this morning," Kaede explained. "Miroku told me that she traveled with you until the day before this one when she vanished."

"Yep," Shippo said, answering in the stead of the silent hanyou male.

How...? He stared at her, not quite sure if she was actually in front of him. She gazed back at him for a moment, appearing to shrink under his gaze. After several minutes, he turned away and stormed outside.

"Don't worry." Shippo looked at the girl. "He's always like that."


	8. Chapter Seven: Incomprehensible

**********Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Seven: Incomprehensible

The yellow book bag dropped heavily onto the ground. Heaving a sigh, Kagome sat down on the edge of the well. "This is going to be impossible. What were you thinking?" she asked, looking at the bag that was filled with textbooks, homework, and extra assignments. "You were thinking about raising your grade after failing those tests," she said in answer to her own question. Another heavy sign before she forced herself to her feet. The thought of carrying the book bag again made her exhausted. It was horrible enough that she had to pull it out of the well and now she had to carry it to the village. She had hoped that Inuyasha would be waiting for her when she returned, but he was no where to be seen. With a groan, she hefted the bag onto her shoulders. After stumbling forward a few steps, she then started to walk the well known path to the village.

"Kagome!"

She smiled at the sight of the kitsune. To her own relief he didn't try to jump onto her. "Where's Inuyasha?"

He shrugged. "He ran off. We haven't seen him for a few days."

His answer caused her to frown and look off to the side. "I see." The fact that he had gone caused a painful sting in her chest. They hadn't fought so it wasn't her fault that he had gone. Still, the knowledge that he had...

"She's back."

"What?" His comment caused her to look at him with confusion. It had been a fairly random statement and she could think of no 'she" that had been gone, unless Sango had returned to her village while she had been at home.

"The hanyou."

She stared at him for a moment, her mind slowly processing what he had told her. A smile broke out across her face. "H-How? When?"

The sight of her smile caused his pride to grow by a fraction. Looking at her, he then looked back at the village. "She arrived before we did. Kaede found her."

The bag on her shoulders suddenly seemed lighter. Starting to walk again, she quickly traveled the remaining space that separated her from the village that was almost like a second home. The girl was alright. She was fine. Nothing had happened to her. She was safe. Just before she reached Kaede's hut, she dropped the bag onto the ground and ran the last remaining feet separated her from the house. There was no guarantee that she was inside, but the instant that she was within the four walls she was greeted by the sight of the young female. Running forward, she wrapped her arms around the girl's slight form.

She tensed, feeling trapped almost immediately. The one known as Kagome had taken her by surprise and she had little time to move away, but even then she had not been fast enough. Her body rigid, she waited to be released.

After several minutes, her hold on the girl loosened. Almost instantly, she broke free from her embrace, darted around her and out of the hut. She looked at the door. There had been no reason for her to feel like she was. Almost, she felt as though she had been reunited with her own daughter and she wondered if this was how her mother had felt like when Sota had disappeared for several hours when he was five. Standing up, she stepped outside. An instant later, Shippo had jumped into her arms and she held the kitsune close to her.

"Kagome," he whined. While he had no problem with receiving attention from her, he did enjoy the luxury of being able to breathe. Climbing onto her shoulder, he followed her gaze to where the nameless hanyou now was. The girl was near Kaede, watching the priestess as she harvested herbs from the garden.

"Where are Miroku and Sango?"

"Huh? Oh." He glanced around them as if the two would suddenly appear or the answer would be found from the surroundings alone. "Miroku is at the next village cleansing a house and Sango returned to her village. We didn't know when you would be back."

She started to remind him that she had told them, until she remembered that she had left without a word. Instead, she nodded and looked again in the direction of the garden. The hanyou met her gaze before looking away. Her gaze lingered on the girl for a moment longer before she forced herself to carry the book bag into the confines of Kaede's hut. Barely a minute later she was outside and going to assist the old priestess. She couldn't bring herself to let the girl out of her sight, she was quickly realizing. It felt as though if she did, she would vanish again.

"Welcome back, Kagome," Kaede said as the girl neared her. Brushing off her hands, she glanced in the direction of the young female before looking at her sister's reincarnation again. "How is your home?"

"It is fine. Everyone's doing great," she said brightly.

Shippo listened to the exchange in silence. Kagome's attitude had returned to normal, to his great relief. As the two women continued talking, he jumped off of Kagome's shoulder. Walking over to where the girl was, he stopped when she started to back away. It hurt a bit. He had thought that they had reached a point where she wouldn't run away from him, but it seemed that he had been wrong. When she had relaxed, he walked forward a few more feet before sitting down on the ground. Pulling out one of his tops, he tossed it in her direction. She didn't do anything immediately, but after a moment she picked it up. He smiled to himself when she started to play with the toy after several minutes of curious examination.

Kneeling down on the ground, she started to gather some of the herbs. "Have you seen, Inuyasha?"

"No, I haven't child. I'm afraid that he left after he saw her," she said, nodding towards the young hanyou to show who it was that she spoke of.

"I see." That was strange. She would have thought that Inuyasha would have stayed close since he had seemed to have some attachment to the girl, if only because they were both hanyou. Maybe, he didn't feel the need to because of where they were. "He wouldn't do that," she said quietly to herself.

"Did you say something?"

"No." She gave Kaede a smile before returning to her work. _Why did Inuyasha leave? Is he upset again?_ She shook her head. None of it made any sense of course, nothing did as of late.


	9. Chapter Eight: Name

**********Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it.**

**

* * *

**

Chapter Eight: Name

The village was silent. Standing on the hill that overlooked the sleeping buildings, he watched it. Almost, it appeared harmless. Appearances were deceiving though. Humans always looked to be harmless creatures, but they were far from being as such. They were no better than the mindless low level youkai. Yes, there were exceptions like Kagome and the others, but for the most part they were traitorous animals that would and have killed members of their own family. With a sneer in the direction of the village, he ran around the border and then to where the grave was. Stopping in front of it, he stared at the stone. It was still there. Why it wouldn't be made no sense, but he had to be sure. Everything that he had thought had happened wasn't so. This was though. That at least he was certain of. The entire area, he had spent exploring the past several days and there had been nothing to suggest otherwise. His gaze lingered on the stone for a moment longer before he followed the path that he and the rest of the group had taken days earlier.

* * *

"Sit!"

He slammed into the ground. Pain surged through his body and for a time he just lay there as what had happened slowly set in. The sound of the kitsune's voice and then Kagome's greeted his ears and he sat up, glaring at the miko. "What the hell was that for?"

"Inuyasha!"

Her tone alone caused him to flinch. To his own surprise, rather than being sat again she threw her arms around his neck. Color flooded his face and he looked at her, not sure what to do. "K-Kagome?" She raised her head to look at him and he felt some guilt when he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Where were you?"

Any remorse vanished and his expression hardened once more. "I had to do something!"

"That doesn't answer my question!"

"It isn't any of your business!"

She had let go of him and they were both standing up now, glaring daggers at each other. Shippo sighed and glanced at Miroku. "Told you."

"Yes, well. It seemed far more likely that she would just ignore him," he said before turning away from the all too repetitive argument.

"You should have told someone!"

"I don't need to tell anyone anything!"

"We're your friends!"

"That doesn't mean that I have to tell you all everything!"

"Did you think that we might be worried about you?"

"Tch."

"Did you think at all?"

"Are you calling me stupid?"

"I was worried about you!"

He opened his mouth to speak, but ended up closing it. "Keh." Diverting his gaze, he glared at a tree several feet away from him.

She glared at him for a moment longer before lowering her gaze. A part of her wanted to ask if the fact that she had been worried meant anything to him, but she knew that it would be pointless to do so.

"Is she still here?"

"Who?"

He glanced at her before looking away with an annoyed look. It was possible that she was just hiding from her, but he could smell her scent on Kagome and it still permeated the area. Without a word, he walked past her. As he drew closer to Kaede's hut, he was greeted by the sight of the young female. She was sitting just outside of the old priestess's garden and was looking expectantly at him. When he was a only a few feet away from her, she suddenly darted forward and grabbed his hand. His lips twitched.

She didn't follow him immediately. A few seconds later though, she did. The sight of the girl grabbing Inuyasha's hand brought a smile to her lips, but it vanished almost immediately. It stung a bit that he was more concerned about her, but at least he cared about someone.

"Hey." She didn't answer him, but her ears twitched and he thought he saw, what appeared to be, a small smile on her lips. The eye contact was broken when she looked past him. He didn't have to look over his shoulder to know that she was looking at Kagome. Her hand released his and she abandoned his side. Glancing over his shoulder he saw that she ran into Kagome's waiting arms.

Picking the girl up, she hugged her close. The girl had become strangely affectionate that morning, but she wasn't complaining.

The sight of the two of them together was perfect. It was right. It was something that he had started to wish to see, but never dared to say. The thought of Kagome being a mother, especially when she was so accepting... But she wasn't Kagome's daughter. She might as well be though. They looked alike and Kagome was fond of her. Kagome gave him a curious look and he quickly diverted his gaze. He shook his head, to discard the insane thoughts that were starting to crowd his mind. Walking into the hut, he sat down on the floor. The two appeared barely a few seconds later. The girl appeared first, running ahead of Kagome. He patted the girl on the head when she sat down beside him, looking at him as if to ask if her interaction with the miko was a good thing.

She sat down across from him. Staring at her lap, she worried her lower lip. "I'm sorry," she said after several minutes. "I should have said-"

"Don't say it!" The girl startled and ran to the corner. He looked at her before looking at Kagome.

"Right... Sorry." She sighed. "I was just worried is all. I keep thinking that you're going to leave."

"Why would you think something as dumb as that?"

"You've been disappearing without a word lately!" She matched his glare for a few seconds before she lowered her gaze in favor of staring into the fire pit.

He sighed and looked off to the side. "Sorry," he muttered.

She glanced at him, not sure if she had heard him correctly.

"I said I'm sorry," he snapped.

A frown and then a faint smile. "You're forgiven." He growled and her smile grew. Glancing at the girl, she then looked at him. "Do you know her, Inuyasha?"

"What?"

"She looks like you," she said, her gaze returning to the girl.

He didn't say anything.

"It wasn't difficult to figure out. The way that you treat her... You've never been that kind to anyone," she said quietly after several minutes of silence. She looked at him again. "What's her name?"

Lowering his gaze, his ears flattened. The guilt was returning. He should have told her. He should have told her everything form the start. She deserved to know. He owed that much to her. Especially if he wanted... "Kyoko."


	10. Epilogue: Phantasma

**********Disclaimer: Inuyasha is the property of Rumiko Takahashi. I hold neither ownership nor affiliation to it.**

**

* * *

**

Epilogue: Phantasma

"Kyoko."

"What?"

"Who's that?"

"I don't know."

"Inuyasha."

"Her name is Kyoko."

"Inuyasha."

He opened his eyes. Kagome was staring down at him, her expression one of worry. "Kagome?"

"Thank goodness?" She resisted the urge to hug him.

"We thought that we had lost you, Inuyasha," Miroku said, appearing over Kagome's shoulder.

"What the hell are you talking about?" he demanded, trying and failing to sit up. After a second attempt, he managed to move into a sitting position. Glancing around, he saw that they were in a cave. The girl was no where to be seen. "Where's...?"

"Where's what, Inuyasha?"

He didn't answer, staring at the ground. What was her name? He couldn't remember her name. That wasn't possible. He had just spoken it. Trying to picture her face, he was unable to.

"Inuyasha."

Kagome's gentle tone caused him to look at her.

"Maybe you should lie down."

"What happened?"

"You were caught under some burning rubble. The village that we came to had been attacked. You tried to save the Headman's daughter, Lady Umiko, but the building collapsed," Miroku carefully explained. He studied the hanyou's puzzled expression. "You do not remember?"

He didn't answer. There had been a fire. He could hear her calling for help and then... "What happened to her?"

"She died," Kagome answered. She laid her hand on his arm. "Inuyasha."

"When?"

"Three days ago."

"What about her child?"

"What child? Inuyasha, there was no child in the building."

They couldn't be telling the truth. The girl had been in the fire. She had died... There had been no girl. He looked at Kagome. A few images of the young female hanyou flickered in his mind. She hadn't existed though, but why would he...?

"Inuyasha."

He looked away from her. "I'm fine," he answered before she could voice the question. "I'm fine."

_~ Fin ~_


End file.
